


Всё равно спросят, всё равно заговорят

by Slowsbi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Bisexual Male Character, Brother/Brother Incest, Coming Out, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi
Summary: Друзья Эрена узнают о его отношениях с Зиком. | AU: Современный мир.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Zeke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Всё равно спросят, всё равно заговорят

Удивительно, но первым, кто узнаёт, становится Конни. И это самое отвратительное, потому что у него явно какие-то проблемы с Эреном, о которых тот понятия не имеет.

Всё происходит глупо и быстро. У него даже нет возможности толком сориентироваться в ситуации. Зик останавливает машину возле бара, где уже собрались все его друзья. Эрен наклоняется к нему, ворует один короткий поцелуй, а затем выходит из автомобиля и тут же сталкивается с шокированным взглядом Конни, в руках которого забытая сигарета вот-вот начнёт жечь ему пальцы.

— Это же твой брат, верно? — спрашивает он, а затем шипит, когда тлеющий окурок всё же обжигает его кожу. 

Первый порыв Эрена — защититься. Сказать, что это не то, чем кажется или попытаться как-то сгладить ситуацию, заявив, что такие поцелуи между ним и Зиком не значат ровным счетом ничего. Но, по какой-то причине, Эрен решает этого не делать.

— Верно, — отвечает он, а после направляется внутрь бара, где в скором времени воцарится хаос.

Всё достаточно предсказуемо, и Эрену хочется рассмеяться.

В основном все шокированы, ну, кроме Конни, поскольку он уже через это прошёл, и теперь просто выглядит самодовольным. Жан кашляет, подавившись своим пивом, Армин сначала удивлённо смотрит на него, а затем поспешно отводит взгляд в сторону, словно ему стыдно, на лице Микасы помимо удивления отчетливо проскальзывает грусть, Имир просто долго моргает, смотря на Эрена так, будто у него выросла вторая голова. Единственные, кого новость не особо впечатлила, — Флок и Хистория. 

Флок не отрывается от своего коктейля, а Хистория продолжает невозмутимо сидеть в телефоне и листать ленту новостей.

— Это правда? — наконец подаёт голос Армин, когда молчание за столом становится ощутимо тяжелым.

— Да, — пожимает плечами Эрен.

— Он же твой брат! — восклицает Жан и взмахивает рукой, выражая своё негодование. Эрен тяжело вздыхает. Это будет долгий вечер.

— Я заметил.

— И тебе типа всё равно?

Эрен лишь пожимает плечами. Он давно миновал тот период своей жизни, когда это съедало его изнутри. Что, возможно, в корне неверно, однако так гораздо спокойнее и приятнее жить.

— Инцест не просто так запрещён, — влезает в разговор Конни. — Кровосмешение, болезни у детей и все дела.

— Не то чтобы мы с Зиком могли зачать ребёнка, — произносит Эрен сквозь сжатые зубы, поскольку всё это начинает порядком надоедать. — Не говоря уже о том, что ни один из нас детей не планирует.

— Так ты гей? — спрашивает Имир. — Как мы вообще это упустили?

— В том-то и дело, он встречался с девушками!

— Бисексуалы существуют, Конни, спасибо, — холодно отзывается Хистория, не сводя глаз с телефона. 

— Серьёзно? Это то, что тебя задело? У нас тут Эрен со своим братом трахается! Очнись!

— Чего ты хочешь он нас? — спрашивает Флок. — Чтобы мы сказали ему не встречаться с Зиком?

— Да? — говорит Жан и морщится, словно съел что-то ужасное. — Это неправильно.

— Эрен, не встречайся со своим братом, это неправильно.

— Спасибо за заботу, я, пожалуй, проигнорирую это, — отвечает Эрен, скрещивая руки на груди. Серьёзно. Этот вечер будет длиться вечность.

— Видите? — обращается Флок к Жану и Конни. — Мы сделали всё, что могли, давайте уже наконец закажем поесть.

— Когда мы вытаскивали Хитч из отношений с тем мудаком, ты был как-то более активен.

Флок поджимает губы и одаривает Жана раздражённым взглядом, рядом с ним Хистория закатывает глаза.

— Это совершенно другое, но ладно. Эрен, Зик ограждает тебя от твоих друзей? Он следит за тобой, за твоими переписками? Он тебя к чему-нибудь принуждает? Бывают у вас моменты, когда ты думаешь, что он может сделать тебе больно?

— Нет, — Эрен усмехается.

— Думаю, если бы Эрен состоял в абьюзивных отношениях, мы бы уже заметили признаки, — пожимает плечами Хистория. — Тем более, когда у нас есть этот печальный опыт с Хитч.

— Вы, ребята, шутите? А если бы он был со своим отцом? Тоже всё о'кей?

— Чтож, как хорошо, что мой отец мёртв. Такое облегчение для всех вас, ведь моя привязанность формируется только на основе родственной связи.

Конни невольно закрывает рот, Армин и Микаса выглядят теперь немного пристыженными. Жан устало откидывает голову.

— Возможно, если ты объяснишь нам это со своей точки зрения, станет немного лучше? — спрашивает он. — Хотя, если честно, сильно в этом сомневаюсь.

Эрену впервые за весь вечер становится не по себе. Он не был готов рассказывать им об этом сегодня, его мысли слишком сумбурны, у него нет никакой проникновенной речи, нет слезливой истории или оправданий.

— Долгое время меня совершенно не интересовали отношения, вы это знаете, — начинает он неуверенно. — Было как-то не до того. Сначала смерть матери, потом отца, к этому надо было привыкнуть. К тому же, я ни черта не знал о том, что мой папаша состоял до этого в браке и успел завести ребёнка. Так что, когда Зик появился на пороге моего дома, я даже не подозревал, кем он является, и он сначала понятия не имел, кем являлся я, хотя догадался очень быстро. Но влечение... оно появилось сразу.

— Стой, — поражённо произносит Микаса, — ты хочешь сказать, что это продолжается уже больше четырёх лет?

— Нет, — мягко улыбается ей Эрен, — встречаемся мы полтора года.

— Ахуеть, — тихо выдыхает Конни. 

— Мне сложно было воспринимать его как брата, не знаю, мы не росли вместе, — продолжает Эрен, не обращая внимания на Конни. — Его существование стало неожиданностью. Но, поверьте, у меня были те же мысли, что и у вас. Какой-то определённый отрезок времени я ненавидел себя, это отражалось на всём. Моей учебе, моих отношениях с вами, с Зиком. В конце концов, он уговорил меня пойти к психологу. Мы не обсуждали конкретно эту тему, по понятным причинам я всегда её избегал, но в целом... в целом стало легче, а потом я, наверное, просто устал? Насильно себя перекроить не получилось, и мне не хотелось, чтобы этим занимался кто-то другой. Я это принял. В любом случае, мне казалось, что моё влечение будет односторонним. Оно не было...

— И кто сделал первый шаг? — спрашивает Хистория, подперев рукой подбородок. Её телефон теперь покоится на столе.

— Думаю, это лучше оставить для более личного разговора, — говорит Флок, и Эрен благодарно ему кивает. Он не против поделиться. Чёрт возьми, он молчал так долго, что ему определённо хочется поделиться этим, но не здесь, не сейчас и не со всеми.

Его взгляд невольно падает на Армина с Микасой.

— Лучше не стало, — произносит Жан и чешет свою бороду. — Бля, это сложно. Я определённо не поддерживаю такие вещи, но Флок отчасти прав. Что мы тут можем сделать? Ты не выглядишь несчастным, ты не выглядишь окончательно поехавшим, и ты нормально функционируешь вот уже полтора года.

— Может, вам стоит придерживаться политики "не спрашивай, не говори"? — предлагает Армин, на что Жан лишь пожимает плечами, а Конни согласно кивает.

— Отлично, — в очередной раз закатывает глаза Хистория. — Теперь позвольте напомнить, что скоро придёт Саша, а у нас на столе до сих пор нет ничего мясного.

— Вот чёрт, — тихо ругается Конни и быстро хватает одно из брошенных на столе меню. Все следуют его примеру.

Так что, к тому моменту, когда приходит Саша, у них на столе помимо стаканов пива и коктейлей есть несколько видов шашлыка, какой-то фруктовый салат, богатый клетчаткой для больного желудка Жана, хлебцы и овощная нарезка за необъяснимо завышенную цену,

— Я такая голодная! — говорит Саша вместо приветствия, а затем падает на свободный стул рядом с Конни.

— Кстати, Эрен встречается со своим братом, — сообщает тот. — Я видел, как они целовались в машине.

— Великолепно придерживаешься политики, Конни, — неожиданно с сарказмом произносит Армин. — Просто класс.

— Рада за них, передай, пожалуйста, свинину.

Эрен давится своим пивом, пытаясь не засмеяться. Вечер перестаёт быть долгим.

Когда они заканчивают на улице уже темно и прохладно. Эрен зябко ёжится и обнимает себя руками, ожидая, пока приедет Зик. Рядом с ним Армин прыгает с ноги на ноги, в то время как Микаса невозмутимо стоит на месте, держа руки в карманах брюк, словно холод её совершенно не волнует.

— Зик может подвести нас, если хотите, — предлагает Эрен, замечая, что Микаса собирается вызвать такси. 

Они с Армином переглядываются.

— Да, было бы чудесно, спасибо. 

Зик появляется буквально через две минуты. Он тепло улыбается Микасе и Армину, которые залезают на задние сидения, а затем по привычке тянется поцеловать Эрена, но вовремя останавливает себя, замирая. В зеркало заднего вида Эрен замечает, как Армин краснеет, а Микаса старательно рассматривает что-то в окне.

— Давно с вами не виделись, — говорит Зик, выезжая на проезжую часть. — Как у вас дела?

— Всё хорошо.  
— Нормально.

— Как твой дедушка, Армин? Ему лучше после замены сустава? И как поживают Смиты? Давно от них ничего не слышал.

Эрен закатывает глаза. Иногда Зик бывает занозой в заднице.

— Да, ему гораздо лучше, хотя не всё идеально, но это нормально, — тихо отвечает Армин, явно чувствуя себя неловко.

Микаса более уверена.

— От них ничего не слышно, потому что Леви до сих пор дуется на вас за то, что вы отравили его мужа.

Зик тяжело вздыхает.

— Это было два года назад, я извинился раз сто. К тому же, я и сам отравился этим ужасным пойлом.

— Ну, ещё сто извинений, и возможно они отправят вам новогоднюю открытку.

— Твои отцы ненормальные, ты в курсе? — смеётся Зик.

— Не ненормальнее вас с Эреном.

Эрен вздрагивает, а Зик замирает и бледнеет. Армин тихо шипит "Микаса!", но это мало утешает.

— Извините, — спустя мгновение произносит она довольно искренне. — Это не совсем то, что я хотела сказать. Я не собиралась оскорблять вас.

— Хорошо. Ничего. Итак, вы знаете? Эрен рассказал вам?

— Нет. Конни сделал это за меня.

— Что?

— Он увидел, как я поцеловал тебя на прощание.

Несколько секунд они проводят в тишине, проезжая мимо фонарных столбов и тусклых многоэтажек с горящими окнами. Эрен знает, будь они сейчас одни, Зик прикоснулся бы к нему, взял за руку или погладил его по плечу. Но позади сидят Армин с Микасой, и им обоим не хочется смущать их ещё больше, поэтому приходится вести себя сдержанно.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спрашивает Зик.

— Вполне. А ты?

Зика, кажется, встречный вопрос удивляет.

— С чего мне быть не в порядке? Это ты провёл весь день один на один... со всем этим.

— Всё было лучше, чем я ожидал, — пожимает плечами Эрен и переводит взгляд в окно.

— Хорошо.

Оставшаяся часть дороги проходит в слегка напряжённом молчании.

Дом Микасы ближе всего, поэтому она прощается с ними первой. Зик замечает возле подъезда Леви и машет ему рукой. В ответ мужчина показывает ему средний палец, а затем переключает всё своё внимание на подбегающую к нему девушку. Зик лишь смеётся.

Прощание с Арминой проходит более неловко. Он явно хочет что-то сказать, но либо не может подобрать слов, либо не хочет говорить в присутствии Зика, поэтому он слегка мнётся перед выходом.

— Эрен, — произносит он весьма робко, — как насчёт встретиться в эту субботу? Со мной и Микасой. Думаю, нам многое надо обсудить.

Разумеется, одним беспокойным вечером он не отделается. Эрен устало откидывается на спинку своего кресла.

—Хорошо.

Армин кивает и выдавливает из себя более-менее правдоподобную улыбку.

— Тогда до встречи.

Когда они остаются одни, Зик наконец берёт его за руку. Эрен даже не осознавал, насколько ему этого не хватало.

— Домой? — спрашивает он.

— Да, домой.


End file.
